Fade to Black
Fade to Black is stand used by [[Leyla Demiras|'Leyla Demiras']] . It is difficult to grade to power of Fade to Black, since it power varies depending the time. Fade to Black's appearance changes, depending if it is in far-range or close-range form. Appearance/Personality *While Fade to Black seems to not have much a personality, Liza describes her stand as "A prankster". *While in Short-Range Form, also known as Dire Trait, Fade to Black takes form of a black djinn that raises from behind his user, but cannot leave from near user while he uses this form. *While in Long Range form, Fade to Black's body scatters to seven small, imp like creatures with glowing yellow eyes. *After seven imps unite, they form up to three little taller imps with similar appearance to that of Fade to Black's short-ranged form. While in this state, imps gains a bit more destructive power and durability, though not nearly enough to match close-quarters stands such as Star Platinum. Synopsis Abilities 'Mode Shift' Fade to Black can almost freely change between Long-Range and Short-Range forms, but only after dusk. Common to all Fade to Black's form is that their powers are somehow related to Shadows. Unlike most Stands, Fade to Black casts a Shadow to ground, allowing even normal people to notice Stand's presence. 'Fade to Black (Long-Range Form)' Form Fade to Black is able to take any time, which takes form of 7 shadowy imps with golden eyes. Damaging these imps does not cause much damage to owner, however. *'Shadow Entering :' While in form of imps, Fade to Black is capable to travel on surfaces as a Shadow, but can be damaged while it is doing so. *'Merging :' Imps can merge when needed to form slightly stronger version of themselves. While it has not as much power as short-range form, it has combined strength of seven imps. 'Dire Trait (Short-Range Form)' Fade to Black can only manifest as "Dire Trait" can take only during the night. *'Shadow Assault :' While in true form, Fade to Black can attack person through shadows. Even if person would be normally out of it's reach, if Fade to Black's Shadow hits target, they will get damage as if Fade to Black would had punched them himself. *'Shadow Haunting :' While usually weak, if Fade to Black's imps manage to enter in someones shadow, Fade to Black can manifest itself behind them as "Their Stand", and attack them. While doing this, Fade to Black is slightly weaker than when near it's original owner, and cannot use Shadow Assault. 'Power Change' Closer it gets midday, weaker Fade to Black gets. However, when getting closer to midnight, Stand's power starts steadily increase. 'Fade to Black (Long-Range Form)' *'Destructive Power : D (C while Merged)' *'Speed : B' *'Range : A' *'Durability : D' '(C while Merged)' *'Precision : C' *'Developmental Potential : B' 'Dire Trait (Short-Range Form)' *'Destructive Power : A ' *'Speed : B' *'Range : E' *'Durability : A' *'Precision : A"'' *'Developmental Potential : B' Gallery FadeToBlack.png|'Dire Trait'' Appereance.png FadeToBlack2.png|'Fade to Black' Merged.png|Merged Fade to Black Trivia * Stand's appearance is based on Heartless of Kingdom Hearts, as well as Xeharoht's Guardian. * In power listing, 1 is for Long-Range Form's powers, while 2 is for Short-Range Form. * Stand's name originates from song "Fade to Black" from multiple bands. ** Dire Trait name originates from band Dire Straits, who also have song called "Fade to Black". * Category:MakutaDethos Category:Stands